Verity and Prevarications
by murder-your-darlings
Summary: Dino tries his hand at yet another proposal. Drabble.


_TRUTH_

"I don't see the point in it."

That one phrase rang in the solemn recesses of the Cavallone boss' mind, over and over, unceasing, and with the same cold dismissal. It had been two months since, when on one fine evening, he had mustered all of his courage to propose to one aloof Cloud guardian, only to be denied. Although he had expected it, perhaps even attempted to fool himself that he had a chance, because persuading the skylark was definitely no easy task, knowing did nothing to ease the disappointment of utter rejection.

A sigh. More out of morose than content, although rare, escaped from the Don's lips. In his contemplative musing, he laid down on his plush bed, lethargic of all moods to feel, drained of all mirth, having finished every necessary distraction for the day. By that point, the clock read 5:17 in the evening, and as if time were mocking him, its hands seemingly moved slower as the day aged. The glint from a plain, silver band idly being rolled between calloused fingers served as the only light to lackluster brown eyes.

His chest carried on a dull ache.

He would come here again, to the stallion's territory; a solemn skylark, seeking refuge, if only momentarily. Cavallone's boss merely wished to be considered as such, to be depended on by that one person—

With the faint flame of his resolve, the Don swore that he would try again.

_LIES_

Three knocks meant Romario; a message from Kusakabe, he called from outside splendid double doors, from Vongola's cloud Guardian. Dino was quick to his feet, and the entrance to his room was immediately opened, his longing and concern taking over more than anything. He would not come tonight, nor tomorrow— not in the near future either; the Vongola had required their most skilled fighter's fueled rage to oppose another _famiglia_ and remind them where they stood. With lips pursed into a thin line, Cavallone's Don merely nodded, dismissed his _capo bastone _with a languid wave of his hand, and returned to the solemnity of his quarters.

It felt as if, though indirectly, Hibari had known and rejected him still.

_LIES_

Three months. Add in two. Bringing it to a total of five ever since he's laid eyes on him, in all his frigidness and saturnine eloquence. Still beautiful to his deprived psyche and yearning affection, despite the demon's wrath for which the man was known for. At the prime age of 26, the Cloud guardian has accomplished plenty —or rather— annihilated many, only making him more suitable to be the sword of his younger brother's _famiglia_. Impatience meant nothing, if it were against the Vongola's affairs; respect for the alliance came in first and foremost; the Cosa Nostra was founded with this expectation from its members.

If it weren't for his forced loved for the society he was thrust upon, Dino would have thought it cruel.

_TRUTH AND LIES_

He came in uninvited in the stillness of one midnight, alarming the security of the lavish mansion. Firearms and weapons gathered, held firmly by dirtied hands, a protocol greeting for any daredevil intruder.

"Are your men drawing their guns on me?" Dark eyes narrowed dangerously at the unneeded commotion, stance at the ready. Dino had always been the mediator for his sometimes inamorato, could only do so much as explain with profuse guilt, and reassure his subordinates that everything was alright. With concerned looks, the Don's men apprehensively left them into Nox's abode.

"Kyoya, it's been months," Cavallone's boss started after clicking the door shut. His eyes, after having been adjusted to the dark, could only make out the faint silhouette of the younger man sitting precariously on his bed. "You should have informed me beforehand,"

"Trivialities, Cavallone." Whatever ice laced the skylark's voice a moment ago was gone, and replaced instead with an amusement Dino had not heard in a while. The Don approached the Cloud Guardian, lips curved into an unamused frown, because the guardian always challenged his authority, in his own territory no less. If things had gone out of hand prematurely—-

His protests were unvoiced when his lips became preoccupied, coaxing him to kiss back with equal passionate force; the hand tangled in his hair, and the small tug on his shirt, whether it was due to his own delusion or not, made him feel wanted.

It did not end there. It never did.

_TRUTH_

When he came to consciousness, a pair of dark eyes watched him keenly; in the darkness, they reflected what seemed to be an unspoken eagerness sparked by distance. Few people could read Hibari Kyoya's mask, but it was a skill the Don had acquired so naturally, so willingly, and to his fortune, the former had allowed it. Dino sat up to find the time had passed significantly, it was now 11:49 in the evening.

"Kyoya—" he turned, only to be hushed with a finger to his lips, the Guardian's elusive dismissal.

Hibari sat down on the edge of the bed. "Save your complaints. I leave in the morning." The fact that the Cloud Guardian's affiliation required him to move about, and demandingly so, was enough to drive Dino insane with worry. But nothing could contain him, and the blood that stained his pristine suit provided enough evidence. A tattooed hand tightened around the ring, and to Hibari's skilled eyes, such a detail could not be missed, though he mistook it for tension. "I assume you have something to say."

"Would have said, if it weren't for your abrupt departure." Frustration washed over Dino's features. Yet another failed attempt. "It's not important. You should get some rest."

"No, let's hear it." Hibari's stubbornness was both a blessing and a curse. Sighing, the Cavallone boss held out his hand to show the ring, and when he spoke, eyes averted downwards, he did so lamentably.

"Same thing I did two months ago."

_TRUTH_

A sigh. It was subtle, though Dino knew what it meant, had even anticipated it. Despite his bloodied personage, Hibari's hands were surprisingly clean when they closed in on Dino's own, making him hide the ring again. The feeling of rejection was just as bitter as the last attempt.

"You're disappointed." In reply, the Don could only muster a curt nod. "I still don't see the point."

"I know." It was taking all of Dino's strength to keep composed, because god knew he was trembling. "I know. It's just… I know labels aren't important. But, I'm not doing this so I could restrain you, I'm doing this so you could just have a reminder that you have me. And you always will…"

Dino pressed his forehead against the younger man's.

"If you only let me. I'll wait for as long as it takes."

_LIES_

"I'll make you wait forever."


End file.
